


Monster Prom: Adventures of Spooky High

by ThatOneGuy221



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Madness, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy221/pseuds/ThatOneGuy221
Summary: Monsters. Beings comprised of terror, evil, and strangeness that make up both the living, the dead, and of planes beyond a Human’s normal comprehension. They come from every walk of life, and unlife, and are known for doing one thing. This one thing unites all Monsters together, no matter what or who they are. The thing that is the same for them all is:Doing weird shit.To come together in unity of doing weird shit, they have created a school to aid all Monsters be Monsters. Spooky High is the school's name, and this year it has been filled with some of the wackiest Monsters who have stepped into his halls in a very long time. Join Brian Yu, the deadpan Zombie; Vicky Schmidt, the energetic Frankenstein's Monster; Amria Rashid, the charming Djinn; and Oz, the shy Embodiment of Fear in their quest to be dumb, have fun, and to find themselves as they attend Spooky High.A sort of novelization of Monster Prom that will detail the high school experience of the four player characters and the wonderful cast of characters that make up the game. Will have pairings, more characters, and other such things as it progresses.(REBOOT IN PROGRESS. LET'S HOPE IT WORKS THIS TIME AROUND.)





	Monster Prom: Adventures of Spooky High

**Author's Note:**

> So. It has been a very long time since I have been here, much less Archive in general. I'll be honest when I say I got too busy and lost interest in Monster Prom to continue writing this fanfiction. There was simply not enough time for me to do what I wanted, and so they left my mind as I focused on my life around me. Lately, all of those things that have made my life busy have disappeared and I found myself drawn back to the things I loved. One such thing that stood out was Monster Prom. As I played the game again, I was reminded why I fell in love with it and how I wanted to write a story for it. 
> 
> Now, I am back and I want to write a story for it. This time, I hope I will make the story better than my previous attempts. It will never be a masterpiece, but I'll be damned if I don't try and make it as enjoyable as I can make it. I just hope that all of you who had joined me in the past and those who have newly arrived stick with me as I write this reboot of Monster Prom: Adventures of Spooky High!

Monsters. Beings comprised of terror, evil, and strangeness that make up both the living, the dead, and of planes beyond a Human’s normal comprehension. They come from every walk of life, and unlife, and are known for doing one thing. This one thing unites all Monsters together, no matter what or who they are. The thing that is the same for them all is:

Doing weird shit. 

I am being serious when I say that is the one thing that unites all Monsters together. After all, there are monsters that range from being the embodiment of fear itself to just a turtle that has water for a brain. Like, Monsters get into some weird fucking shit most of the time. There is that one time where a lady spider somehow got together with this lumberjack werewolf who had a fetish for legs. Then there was that other time where Cthulhu went bowling with this Zeus and God that resulted in a city being sunk under the sea. And there was also that time where the eldritch being of fear itself went to an anime convention alongside another eldritch being as Naruto and Garfield. 

Monsters are just destined to do weird shit!

As such, a city has been erected in… What dimension was this place in again? Doesn’t matter really! A city known as Monstertopia, or Monstertopolis and other such variety of names, was erected. It was considered a central hub for Monsters of all kinds, no matter their myth or actions. Except those weird fucking cats. Those things know what they did… 

Anyways, the Monsters of Monstertopia soon realized something that was missing in their grand city. Something so vital, so necessary that a universe died before they figured out what they needed to do. 

They needed a school for Monsters. A school dedicated solely to the art of scares, murder, and all other things that make up a Monster. A school that all Monsters could attend, regardless of their skills and tastes. 

A school where a Demon Prince of Hell could burn shit and get into fights.

A school where a Gorgon can dedicate herself to ruthless capitalism.

A school where a Vampire could totally not be a cliche.

A school where a Werewolf, and his cousins, could be a jock and a total bro to his friends. 

A school where a Mermaid could order her serfs to do her homework and eat ice cream.

A school where a Ghost can get higher than a kite and make Toilet Wine.

A school where a Cat also partakes in ruthless capitalism by selling weird shit.

A school where an Eldritch Being can write fanfiction and draw yaoi.

A school where a robot could learn how to be alive.

A school where a Zombie could learn how to bring life into his unlife.

A school where a Djinn could learn how to burn brighter than the sun, and maybe punch it too.

A school where a Frankenstein’s Monster could learn how to be friends with everyone.

A school where the Embodiment of Fear could learn how to be a bit more social.

Monstertopia needed a school, and they made it in the 12th Century. It still stands to this very day as the bastion of what it means to be a Monster. The school is simply called:

**_Spooky High_ **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7AM when Brian Yu woke up to the sound of his phone’s alarm, the sounds of deranged ringing echoing in his rotting head as he woke from his slumber. It was a strange sight seeing a Zombie sleep or at the very most just stay really still. But then again, that is how most Humans die in those Zombie shows. Shouldn’t have disturbed the undead’s slumber! 

When the undead boy lifted himself from his bed, he left out a massive yawn as he clumsily silenced the alarm so it may stop its deranged sounds. He got out of the bed and bent down onto the ground, his eyes slowly opening to reveal a black sclera and yellow pupils. He peered under his bed and saw a small note propped up by a pen.

**“WOKE UP EARLY. MAKING BREAKFAST. -OZ”** It was simple and straight to the point, which Brian liked. He was far too tired and hungry to deal with details. As such, he stood up from his kneeling position and walked out of his bedroom and into the main apartment area. He and his best friends had been assigned to this place by those Monster Services back when they had finished Middle School, or what constituted as Middle School in Monstertopia. There were four of them, and only two of them seemed to be awake at the moment. Speaking of the band, let us start with some short backstories for them!

Brian himself was the third addition to the band of four Monsters. He had been reported to have been killed by a nasty train accident and brought back to life by some weirdo who wanted to make a shoto K-POP band. Sadly, the weirdo’s dream was cut short when Brian ate him due to his starving Zombie instincts at the time. Brian was then saved by Monsters Services before he got lost and started the Zombie Apocalypse in the Human Dimension. He was then put into a small home with the original duo of the band, to which he was accepted almost immediately due to his cool and down-to-earth nature. That, and he was pretty hardy athlete when he wants to be. 

Brian walked into the apartment’s kitchen, walking past the shadowy figure that was Oz who was busy cooking a set of scrambled eggs that smothered some bacon while also making a pot of hot coffee. Oz was, quite literally, the Embodiment of Fear itself; summoned a few years ago by Brian and his other friends because they got Oz’s Totem of Power for five dollars at the local flea market. They honestly thought it would create some kind of shadow puppy that fed upon the souls of the innocent, like most pets. But instead found themselves a confused being of Fear, finding itself in a place it had no concept of knowing nor an identity that it could claim. Hell, it didn’t even know what genders were much less that Time existed! With their help and years of friendship however, Oz became a vital member of the group of friends despite being a bit shy and geekier than most people. But, he was one damn fine cook and FoF player! 

“Hey Oz… Where did you put the kidneys?” Brian asked as popped some bread into the toaster and opened the fridge wide open, rooting around to find some Human kidneys he often ate for breakfast.

“S-Second shelf on the right, under the salad bags- Ack!” Oz replied, flinching slightly as the bacon and egg’s grease popped at him. “We’re running out soon though, so f-finish them off so we could do a grocery run.”

“Got it Ozzy.” Brian answered back lazily, pulling out the package of bloody organs before closing the fridge. He then turned back to the toaster, watching the fresh toast popped out of it ready to eat. The Zombie opened the bloodied package and proceeded to make a kidney sandwich out of the organs and toast, taking a large bite out of it as he sat down at the dining table. The two proceeded to sit in comfortable silence as Brian gorged himself on his breakfast while Oz made breakfast for the rest of their group. 

Ten minutes passed on by when Vicky Schmidt and Amira Rashid woke up and stumbled into the kitchen, the two girls leaning on each other for support as they were far too tired to walk by themselves. Those two were the original friends that first created the band of four, having met back when they were nothing more than young kids. Vicky had been abandoned by Frankenstein’s grandson in the same way Frankenstein did to his original monster while Amira had just gotten out of a lamp after being forced into it by some jerk of a genie, or at least she thought it was a genie. The two met while in custody of Monster Services, and the two had been inseparable ever since. Vicky’s energetic sweetness and Amira’s bold charisma worked well off of each other, tempered with Brian’s calmness and Oz’s shyness. To the two of them, and better yet for all four; their friendship was the strongest thing ever since Time was invented! 

“Good morning Vicky!” Oz said, a small being of shadows, beings that Oz calls “Phobias”, formed on his shoulders to wave hello to the particular friend. As they did so, Brian swallowed his final piece of his breakfast and added in by saying “Morning Red.”

“Morning…” The two girls answered back, clearly still half-asleep Amira slumped down into a seat at the dining table while Vicky continued into the kitchen.

“I-I left the car battery where I usually leave it, Vicky. Make sure to set it at 50% charge like always.” Oz reminded his tired friend, silently shooing away a Phobia that was climbing up his pant leg that was drooling from the smells of the cooked food. As Vicky stumbled to her usual spot, the Being of Fear turned off the stove and began to place the freshly made bacon and eggs onto a plate. After cleaning the skillet of the food, he placed it into the sink and carried the full plate to Amira’s seat; setting it down right in front of the sleepy Djinn. He then turned back to a Phobia that held two small mugs of coffee that it had gotten for him. Oz gave out a smile, or what could be considered a kind of smile due to him not having a mouth in any way, and patted the Phobia’s head as he took the mugs away from it.  He placed on mug right beside Amira, who had begun to dig into her breakfast and was finally starting to wake up, and took a seat right next to Brian, who had begun to play Pokemans Go on his phone. 

Oz left out a small sigh of satisfaction when he glanced at Brian’s collection and his selected Pokemans. Still nowhere near as big as Oz’s collection. 

Suddenly, a bright light and sounds of enjoyment came from the end of the kitchen that none of the three seated Monsters took interest in as they were too busy. It seems that Vicky finally found the car battery and was now getting her morning jolt of electricity in her. It was a weird sight for those not used to seeing it, but for the three friends it was a daily event for them. At this point, they didn’t really mind Vicky’s “juice” unless she puts it up to more than her recommended amount. When she goes beyond the limit, she gets a bit too energetic. 

Brian still has nightmares from that night, and a nasty scar on his back.

“We have school in an hour, so I guess we should get ready?” Oz asked as he took a sip, more like absorbed the coffee he poured into his face, and watched Vicky, now awake and cheery, rush back to her room to get ready for school. 

“Why don’t we skip and play that Square Fit Game Amira bought yesterday?” Brian countered, keeping his eyes on his phone as he leveled up his Pokemans higher. 

“I’m down for it!” Amira asked, taking another bite of her breakfast as playful energy sparkled in her eyes. That game was suppose to make one work out so much, their hearts literally explode! She would be lying if she didn’t want to try and test that out. It would most certainly get her fire hot and roaring!

“G-Guys!”

“Just joking Oz.” Brian chuckled as he pocketed his phone and stood up from the table. “Let’s go and get dressed Red. I’m sure we’ll have some kind of gym class on our first day, if not an attempted murder of some kind.” 

“I was thinking more of an orgy.” Amira admitted as she swiftly stuffed the rest of her breakfast into her mouth, downing it with the rest of her coffee as she did so. 

“Nah. Orgies take time to plan. There is no way it can happen in the span of a few hours! If it did, then the person who is responsible is a pretty hardcore partier.” 

“You have a point! Let’s go and see if our new school doesn’t have someone like that!” The Djinn stood up from her seat and followed after the Zombie, splitting off to their rooms when they arrived at them. 

Meanwhile, Oz simply snapped his fingers as he absorbed another dose of coffee and his pajamas were bathed in shadows. When the shadows disappeared, it was replaced with a yellow cardigan over a white long sleeved button down with grey pants, and a matching gold watch on his right wrist. This had been his style of clothes for the past year, and he rather enjoyed it for it felt just right for him. But, it wasn’t like he had to hide anything really. He was, quite literally, a Being made out of Fear so he didn’t need to wear clothes in the first place. But, he liked wearing clothes to match his friends and it was school policy.

It took thirty minutes for the others to get dressed and come out of their rooms again. The first was Brian: who wore a green parka with four front pockets over a black shirt and a pair of dark pants to go with it. His style of clothing was the same style he wore during the day of the accident, jacket and all. Sure it wasn’t the exact same due to how tattered the original was, but it still felt right for Brian to wear this outfit. 

The second one who came out was Vicky: who wore a blue V-neck sweater over a white collared shirt with dark gray pants. It was similar to Oz’s outfit, which was the case as it was the outfit Oz designed his sense of style from! She was the original so she technically owned the style. 

And at dead last, Amira came out: who wore a short black dress under a red jacket with black thigh high socks and a triangle charm on a black cord around her neck. It was a bit revealing, especially once she lost the jacket. But, she very much enjoyed the style and how liberating it felt; especially on hot summer days. 

“I feel like we all make a color group with our outfits… Should we change?” Oz stated, absorbing the last of the coffee while Phobias coated his shoes and the ends of his pants in darkness. He then stood up and waited for the others to begin their journey to school. 

“I think that makes us look super unique and cool!” Vicky said, a large smile on her face as she bounced towards the apartment’s door. “Come on you guys! The last one out is a Chimera’s egg!”

“I ate some of those for breakfast, Vicky. I think we’ll have to come up with another saying!” Amira shouted as she followed after her friend, her flames flickering bright from the infectious excitement Vicky was giving off.

“I think it will make it easier for us to find each other at school, so don’t worry Ozzy. Plus, if you really want to skip...” Briar added along as he stopped at the doorway, letting Oz walk through before he did.

“No! I-I can do this…” Oz stated, determined to get through the first day without retreating into his personal realm to hide from everyone. He did for his last two first days of school, and he had no intention of doing it three times in a row!

“If you think so man. Just know we’ll be there as well, like always.” The Zombie placed a comforting hand on Oz’s shoulder, who gratefully grabbed the hand and squeezed back to both thank and to reassure his undead friend. Oz was going to make it through today without going into his Shadow Realm. He was determined to make it so!

“Better get ready Spooky High! The Player Characters are coming for you!”

“I thought we changed our bands name from that?”

“I-I thought so too…?”

“Nah! Thunder Monkeys doesn’t really describe us as well as Player Characters.”

“Why is that? It’s not like we’re in some video game.”

“C-Can we not walk in the middle of the road though? I would rather not get run over on my first day.”

“He’s got a point.”

“Yeah… He has a point.”

“You’re right Oz! You’re so smart!”

“...Thanks?”

 


End file.
